


Good Morning / Day 4: Vacation/Relaxing

by hautecleres



Series: Killugon Week 2020 [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, ambiguous setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hautecleres/pseuds/hautecleres
Summary: “Felt like waking up in a new placeThat stole the dark from the nightShone a new wayBut I can feel your heartbeat risingEven when you’re ghostAnd I can feel your every single movement”- “Good Morning” by EDENGon wakes up to something new.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Good Morning / Day 4: Vacation/Relaxing

Mornings like these were rare.

It was rare when Gon was able to wake up in the morning without a commotion happening beforehand or some loud noise exploding in the very space where he slept. Mornings that were quiet were rare to Gon. Ever since he left Whale Island, his mornings were always lively. Of course, he didn’t mind it.

But it was always nice to wake up in a still room with nothing but the sunshine seeping in through the curtains and being immersed in a serene atmosphere. He stretched out his arms and let out a small yawn before shaking his head. Gon knew there were important things that needed his attention but his bed was too comfy that he didn’t want to leave.

As he lowered his arms Gon suddenly became aware of a warmth coming from his left side. He looked down and noticed that Killua was pressed into his side, his friend’s arm wrapped around Gon’s torso. Killua seemed to be unaffected by this closeness, however, as he exhaled through his nose before cuddling up closer to Gon.

Gon felt his face heat up in embarrassment. They’ve never been this close before. This sort of intimacy had never been expressed throughout their friendship. In fact, how did Killua even get into his bed in the first place. Gon surmised that they were a good six feet apart and he certainly would’ve felt something slip into his bed in the middle of the night.

He lifted his hand to tap Killua on the shoulder before he quickly pulled away. No, it wouldn’t be right of Gon to wake him up like that. Especially when Killua looked so at peace. The two of them have been through hell together. And if there was anyone that Gon felt like deserved a break, it was Killua.

Instead, Gon carefully brought him toward Killua’s hair and began to run his fingers through the white locks. White, the color of light and safety. He knew Killua would never associate those words with himself; but Gon had to think otherwise. Killua had always been, time and again, the voice of reason that pulled him out of the darkness. They always were two sides of the same coin. So different from another and yet they made up the same whole.

When Killua shifted abruptly, Gon froze in panic. But instead, Killua wrapped his arms around him tighter, babbling some nonsense under his breath before his breathing was steady once more.

Indeed, mornings like these were rare. And if it meant just that sliver of intimacy with Killua every now and then, Gon would prefer them over anything in the world.

The world where he and Killua were safe in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter! @hautecleres


End file.
